itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ohmyn0
Welcome Hi, welcome to It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kanamekun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kanamekun (Talk) 23:05, February 25, 2010 Bro. I put an image on: "Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead" with the Dick/Bicep Flyer is on there... Help. make work? my talk page Hello! Wow that's a huge edit count on the Scrubs wiki!! I've been similarly obsessed with the Smallville wiki, although lately I've started branching out too. Definitely interested in new admins... do you mind editing the wiki for a while first? We'll be adding new admins in the next few weeks! If you have any suggestions for directions the wiki should take, would love to hear them! --Kanamekun 00:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Frontpage work Wow, that was some fantastic work on the frontpage - thanks so much!! I just checked out the Scrubs wiki, and was super impressed. It looks like you did the vast majority of the edits amongst the wiki admins? That's amazing... --Kanamekun 09:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * I do what I can. I tried to adapt the Scrubs main page to Sunny. It could use some work to make it a little more unique, but I think its good for now. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 18:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm here to take off my bra and blast my nips! I think we should do a Philly Bar hop for your bday! Sunny inspired scavenger hunt of pub crawl. I second the idea for a paddy's pub bar crawl! I being (Talk) Blogs Whatever you want, I was just assigned to put them on the main page. Feel free to change it. - Wagnike2 19:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Video Bro, so there is a song in Season 2 in Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom called "Go For It" and Frank sings it and has a special dance for it. How do I put a video up of it? Nblonkenfeld 23:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Nblonkenfeld * Taking videos from DVD is a whole other technical issue that I've never done with Scrubs. Networks are usually OK with quotes/transcripts/screencaps but when it comes to video -- they usually draw the line and yank 'em from YouTube. --Trevor (Ohmyn0) (talk) 17:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Gail the Snail picture. I found that awesome photo of the actress but didn't have time to link it to the actress who plays gail.Nathan Blonkenfeld 16:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The Worst Writers of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia are: Scott Marder & Rob Rosell I did not laugh at all during Frank Reynolds little beauties I feel like they wrote the entire six season! THEY ARE THE WORST WRITERS!!!! I wrote this... and then saw that they wrote my favorite episode : The Gang gives frank an intervention... SO CHRISTINA AND I THINK IT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH FRANK SAVAGE NOT BEING THE DIRECTOR ANYMORE. Nathan Blonkenfeld 08:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The new Quotes format Is fantastic! Question I realized i should be consulting you before changing the game on this wiki but why arent we using the new nav bar?(do you not like?) and achivement badges?(we could make those fun!) Nathan Blonkenfeld 19:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I turned on the nav and the achievements and i was like... ugh.. wait. Trevor will be pissed. lol What if we made the achievments fun? Like A charlie Badge for 10 charlie quotes added?